Home Sick part 2
Lots of people entered the gate, all waiting to meet Marabella. Marabella started to tear a bit. Alot of the things they did at the party reminded her of "home." "Hi, hi, hi, nice to meet you, glad to see you, hi, whats up?" (the poeple talking to Marabella) Marabella was surounded by millons of people. She was a soical butterfly, but today she was not. H, hi Marabella said really softly. "Phineas you said she was soical." whispered one of Phineas's friends. "She is, she is acting strange today, i hope she is all right, i am going to check on her." said Phineas. Mean while: *Perry jumps of a helicopter on to suzzy's roof* "hehehe! This should ruin Jemermy and Candace's movie night ahaha!!!" suzzy shouts. "Okay this little brat is going to be muture after i...." Doofenshirmtz pauses when he sees... "Perry The Platypus!!!" Doofenshimirtz shouted. "Mooom theres a dorky old man out side with a Platypus!!!" suzzy shouted from outside. *Mom comes racing in* (akward moment) *Doofenshimrtz startes at Jeremy and suzzy's mom, mom stares at Doofenshimtrz and platypus* *cricket, cricket* *Perry scampers off and Doofenshimtz says* uh, haha, early halloween? Then he runs off like he was being chased by a pack of angrey raccoons. Phineas walking over to Marabella and see's her sitting alone* "Hey Marabella, is somthing wrong? Your not acting your slef today. Everyone is having fun but you are not. This is your party, come on Marabella tell me whats wrong?" Phineas said thoughtfully. "P, Phineas... I gotta go!!!" Marabella cried. She was trying to hide her tears, but they where hitting the ground like raindrops. *flower grows from Marabella tears* "Phineas shouted Marabella wait!!!!" Phineas shouted running after her. Isabella shouted "Phineas don't you wanna dance?!" Phineas ignored her and kept running to Marabella. Isabella wondered why he liked her so much. Isabella was starting to get a very upset. "Do you want to dance" said Burford. That's it i got it! Isabella shouted, and ran off from burford. "Oh well, do you wanna dance?" *Burford talking to a tree.* Marabella sat on the street's side walk and cried softly. Isabella tried to follow Phineas, but he was out of sight. So She built a track down Phineas locater. *beep, beep..* "He's some where Isabella said to herself." After searching for 20 minutes... "Marabella!!!!" Phineas shouted relieved. Her tears on her eye lashes looked liked little crystals. "Marabella whiped her eyes, happy to see Phineas." "Oh, Phineas i'm so sorry i ran off from the party!" Marabella said with a gulp in her throat from crying. "It's ok Marabella, i was worried about you all day, please tell me what's wrong?" "Alright, *sigh* Phineas you wanna know why i moved... Well our house got torn up in a big twister strom while i was asleep.I am so home sick!!! My agony is eating me alive!!! I was a little poor too!!!" Marabella started to cry again. "Oh, Phineas i did not tell you this before because i didn't want you to think my life was so bad and not like me and..." *Phineas whipes off her tear and puts arm around her* "Marabella, i am so sorry!!! I had no idea! I don't care if you are poor, i like you for who you are." "R, really?" She said smiling with hope. "Of corse i do" Phineas said in a careful tone . "Phineas, thank you so much! You really do understand!!!" "You know, ferb felt the same way when my mom and his dad got married, He had to move away from all his friends and into a big town. He met all these knew friends and he felt alot better. It doesn't matter where you live, it matters if you got your family and you are happy with them. "Thank you Phineas, i feel alot better, it's just that i have been living at that place since i was born! I am sure ferb knows what it is like too. "Phineas, you have been real nice to me i just want to thank you very much. You know i like you too." Phineas got really happy inside to here that. All of a sudden "beep, beep, beeeppp!!!" "Phineas i found... you?" *Isabella see's Phineas with his arm around Marabella. *Gasp!!!* Isabella was very mortified... Too be continued... Category:Fanon Works